Halloween Style!
by pinkpearl89
Summary: The Marauders always have something planned for Halloween, and Lily wants to know what it is! Short fluff about one night in Lily and James's world. One-shot, please read and review!


Hello Everyone!

So this is a short fluff about Lily ad James one Halloween. Meant to be a one-shot, but I might add a second chapter. That will be the end of it though. Please let me know what you think! And if you like my writing, I do have a full-blown story going on called _Unforgettable_, which you can find on my profile.

**Disclaimer: Even though it's Halloween, I'm still not JKR. Not even dressed up like her…really.**

I hope you enjoy my fluff!

*************************

Halloween was certainly a big to-do at Hogwarts.

Always had been, always would be.

So when James asked me to help him plan a party for seventh years only I was a bit skeptical. I mean, _everyone_ likes Halloween parties, and none of the other years are going to appreciate being left out.

But I had agreed, I seemed to be agreeing with him quite a bit lately, and now here we are, sitting together in the Heads' common room and trying to work out decorations for this evening.

"What do you think of adding purple to the decorations?" I asked, fingering my wand. I wonder what he'll do if I give them all a bit of deep purple to see the effect.

He waved his wand lazily and suddenly all the decorations had a light lavender added in.

"Not _that_ kind of purple!" I said, playfully giving him a whack upside the head. "Dark purple, like the ones you actually see on _Halloween decorations_, dunderhead."

"I do not appreciate being called a dunderhead by my girlfriend, Miss Lily," James pouted, waving his wand again and changing the streaks of lavender to the proper shade of purple.

I giggled and leaned over to give him a soft kiss. "Sorry, sexy."

The puppy-dog pout instantly vanished and was replaced by a very mischievous grin. Uh-oh

"Sexy?"

"Um, maybe," I gulped, leaning back slightly as his face was suddenly a mere inch from mine. Merlin, when did I start thinking James was sexy, even if we are going out now, I only ever thought of him as cute, sometimes handsome, but—

Oh, Merlin! Those lips are perfect.

"Did you already get into the candy?" I laughed when he let me breathe.

"How did you know?" He pouted again.

"You taste like chocolate, sweetheart," I laughed again, caressing his check and examining his expression. "Have you considered being a dog for Halloween?"

He looked at me, confused. "No, that's Sirius's territory, anyway."

"Yeah," I said, suddenly remembering, "Why does he always dress up as a dog?"

He gave me another mischievous grin. "Marauders' secret, Miss Lily. Can't tell."

"Just like you can't tell me what's going to happen in the Great Hall tonight?" I asked, examining the amount of mischief in his eyes. I'm starting to get quite good at measuring it, actually. It's like I now have a built-in James Potter mischief-measuring system. And that's to add to my mischief detector, which I've had ever since first year.

And he is definitely getting into trouble tonight.

Well, probably not trouble, as Dumbledore never gives them detention. I think he secretly knows that they lift everyone's spirits with their pranks, take everyone' mind off the horror outside of Hogwarts, even if only for a few minutes…

"Lily?" James asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Where are you? Did one of Xenophilius's wrakspurts get you?" He laughed, warming me with the sound.

His laugh felt like a warm gulp of butterbeer.

You know what, I really want a butterbeer right now.

"No, sweetheart, I'm trying to figure out what you might be doing tonight."

He grinned.

"Can't you even give me a hint?" I wheedled, caressing his cheek again.

"No hints," he grinned, knowing what I was doing and ignoring me completely. "You'll see soon enough, don't worry."

I snuggled in closer to him on the couch and looked up at the decorations. I'll get it out of him best if I can distract him. "I think I really like the purple."

"Mmm…it sets off the green of your eyes very nicely."

I laughed. "You really just said that out loud, didn't you?"

He just blushed, so I gave him a soft kiss.

"Lucky for you, something sweet actually slipped out this time."

He winced. "Yeah, I'll try to keep the more moronic comments in check, I promise."

I smiled and cuddled into him. "That's okay, the sweet comments come out every now and again, and they're worth that vacant expression and drool."

"I do not drool!"

I just laughed.

"I don't!"

"So I'm thinking I might be a princess tonight," I told him. "I'll transfigure my school robes into a Victorian gown, and make one of my headbands a tiara, what do you think?"

"I think I would prefer to see you out of your costume," he grinned, and his hand was suddenly on my thigh. I slapped him away.

"You know my rules, James."

"Oh, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't keep talking about it. You know, if I explode on our wedding night it'll be all your fault."

"_Our_ wedding night? Who told you that you would get to marry me, James?"

He grinned. "Lily, you think I'm sexy, and cute, and handsome…_and_ you want to know what the Halloween prank is. It's going to be _our_ wedding night."

"Right," I mumbled, blushing and looking down. "If you say so."

He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly dinner. I'm going down a bit early."

"How do you know I won't follow and find out your top secret plans?" I teased.

"You could follow, but all you'd succeed in doing would be giving me an excuse to snog you and turn up late to the prank, and then the prank wouldn't work, and then you'd _never_ find out what it was."

I pouted.

"Don't worry, beautiful," he said, pulling my chin up and pecking my lips softly, "We can snog at the party afterwards."

I composed my face into mock disgust and pushed him away, but he just laughed.

"I'll bring Alice over here so you won't be walking down to dinner alone," James said as he made his way to the door.

"Yes," I muttered darkly, "because Merlin forbid I go anywhere alone in this castle anymore…"

"Lily," he said warningly, all trace of playfulness gone from his voice, "You know why."

"I know."

"Alright then, I'll bring her over. Or I could just walk you to Gryffindor Tower right now, and you can go down with her."

Well, I suppose hanging out in Gryffindor Tower with Alice will be more interesting than staying in the Head common room alone for the next half-hour.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

**********************

"So what do you think they're going to do?" Alice asked when we settled into the two best armchairs by the fire.

"Well, I did catch James with a _lot_ of chocolate in his room the other day, and I know it's not all for him or the Halloween party—"

"They wouldn't just throw out candy for everyone to collect…no, the Marauders are better than that…"

"How's Frank?" I asked her suddenly, hoping to startle her into an honest response.

It didn't work.

"Don't change the subject, Lil, I'll tell him when I'm good and ready. Now, mountain of candy and Marauders, how do those two go together…"

"Have you seen the boys bring in anything that looked…prank-worthy?" I asked her, wracking my brains for what they might do with nothing other than a tuck-load of candy.

"No, nothing. And I was totally on the look-out, too, I really wanted to figure them out this year!"

"I know! It would be nice to have _one_ year under our belts," I said, thinking back on Halloweens past. We've been trying to outguess them since first year, but honestly this is the first year that the contest is friendly. Before we were just trying to keep as many house points as possible by thwarting them.

"Well, dinner's about to start, I suppose we'll find out in a few minutes," Alice said, rising from her chair. I followed her out the portrait hole.

**********************

When we finally made it to the Great Hall it was entirely dark except for a handful of candles flickering over each house table and the staff table. My eyes adjusted after a moment and I glanced at Alice.

"See anything yet?"

"No," she whispered back. "I suppose they're waiting for everyone to take their seats."

I took her hand so that I wouldn't loose her in the darkness, and we made our way over to the Gryffindor table. I waited as I heard the titers and whispers mount in the hall, and pretty soon I could tell that all the tables had been filled. It won't be long now.

"Are you ready for this?" I breathed to Alice.

She giggled in a whisper. "Never."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from somewhere near the staff table, followed quickly by a booming voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yeah, everyone at Hogwarts recognizes that voice. Sirius Black is not exactly a wallflower, after all.

"Mrssers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, would like to present…your staff."

"Oh no," Alice whispered. I stared up at the front table in horror. What did they do to our professors?

But some sort of loud, disco music suddenly blared throughout the hall. Students were pointing to the doors, so I whipped my head around to see what they had found.

I couldn't help but laugh as Flitwick came walking down a suddenly well-lit aisle. Only, he wasn't in the usual school robes. He was walking down the catwalk in pink footie pajamas with a teddy bear clutched under his arm, all the while pointing his wand at nothing in particular and shouting, "Accio teddy-bear! Accio teddy-bear!"

Oh dear.

But that wasn't the end of it, oh no, of course the boys wouldn't stop at only one professor. The boys took turns announcing the…erm…_fashions_ modeled by each professor as they came down the aisle.

Slughorn came next, in a sparkling purple leotard with a matching tutu around his great belly. I thought that nothing could top that.

I was wrong, of course. I should know this by now. The boys always save the best for last, so I suppose I'll just sit back and wait for the grand finale.

Professor McGonagall was next, wearing several floatation devices like the ones that Mum used to put me in for swimming. She had a large rubber duck surrounding her midriff, and floaters up and down her arms. That was a sight to behold.

Alice poked me in the side. "Those aren't the real professors! The real ones are already sitting at the staff table."

I turned to look. They were sitting at the staff table.

"Merlin!" I whispered, "That is some seriously good magic!"

"I know," she whispered back, impressed.

Several other teachers went down the catwalk, but I was waiting for Dumbledore. I mean, he has to be the grand finale, right?

I wasn't disappointed. When Dumbledore finally came down the catwalk, I didn't even bother trying to stifle my laugh.

He came out in his usual color of blue, but this time he was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, complete with sparkling ruby shoes. Judy Garland is probably turning in her grave as I speak.

Or as I think.

Oh wait, Judy Garland is still alive anyway.

Well, either way, it was downright hilarious.

The booming voice crackled overhead once again. "Thank you, everyone for your rapt attention! And thank you to our fabulous Hogwarts professors, who have so kindly modeled their Halloween costumes for us! A round of applause for the professors, everyone!"

I laughed and applauded as loud as I could, though I could tell that McGonagall and Slughorn weren't at all happy. Slughorn quickly composed himself once he saw all the applause though, and was soon standing up to announce that it was "All in good fun! Of course…"

When James suddenly appeared in the seat next to me, I wrapped an arm around him and reached up to give him a quick kiss.

"That was fantastic," I told him.

"Mmm, I know. Give me another one," he murmured, reaching down for another kiss.

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "I meant the prank!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," Sirius said, pinching Alice and Remus at the same time.

They both jumped and screamed.

"What was that for!"

"Padfoot! Are you mad?"

Sirius just laughed. "Well, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It's not every day that Miss Lily compliments our pranks, you know."

I laughed at Alice's sour expression when she said murderously, "Why didn't you pinch _her_ then…"

"I think you might be becoming a bit of a Marauder yourself, sweetheart," James smiled down at me, pulling me closer into his side. I leaned into him, not wanting to resist his touch.

"Really, though," I told them all, "That was some very impressive magic."

"Yeah, you know what's even more impressive?" Peter said, "When Dumbledore makes our feast appear."

Well, I do have to agree with that, I am really hungry.

But Dumbledore had other ideas. He stood up at the staff table and everyone immediately fell silent.

"Thank you," he began. "Now, before we begin our Halloween feast, I would first like to applaud the daring, and nerve of our seventh year Gryffindor boys." He indicated the Marauders sitting around me and the Great Hall went up in whoops and cheers. But then Dumbledore continued, "Unfortunately, I shall have to request their presence in my office after the feast."

There were a few boos. I couldn't help laughing though.

I went up to his office with them, after all Dumbledore wouldn't mind me being there, and waited as he finished up with professor McGonagall. When we had all settled into chairs he began.

"Well boys, that was certainly very entertaining. However, you have upset some of the teachers—"

"Professor McGonagall?" James asked, "Oh, but she's never looked better than she does is muggle floaties!"

I couldn't help laughing, but neither could anyone else in the room.

Dumble finished his chuckle and started again. "Impressive though the magic was, I'm still going to have to give you all a detention."

"Aw, come on, Headmaster," Sirius begged playfully, "You said the magic was impressive!"

"Precisely," Dumbledore nodded, "Which is why you will only get one detention. And thank your lucky stars that you did not have to witness an angry Professor McGonagall."

Five minutes later we were well on our way back to the Heads' common room.

"That was so worth it," James said with a grin.

I couldn't help agreeing.

Oh, maybe I am becoming a bit of a Marauder.

****************************

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
